


Synecdoche

by mylifesahell



Series: Fire, Water, Earth [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Folklore, Friends to Lovers, Gen, LITERALLY, M/M, Magic, Mind Meld, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifesahell/pseuds/mylifesahell
Summary: “ I suppose Trevor is not what you expected, but I don't think I was either.” Sypha starts, “ Maybe we all just need to get comfortable with each other.”Alucard glances at her behind a curtain of thick blonde hair. Golden eyes glide over a pink-cheeked and determined face.“ And how do you propose we do that?”---==--The beginning of the journey is always the hardest, the trio learns a hard lesson in trust.





	1. A part

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you see fit. Please if you notice any spelling or grammar errors please feel free to point them out, it's greatly appreciated.

Sypha knew her companions. She recognized the elemental power that flowed through both Alucard and Trevor. Alucard was like water, a gentle bubbling stream one moment or ferocious as a downpour the next. Trevor was the earth. He was grounded, stubborn, and unforgiving. The most intriguing thing about her companions though was their ability to infuriate her. Yes, Alucard and Trevor had an amazing power to make Sypha want to rip her hair out.

After listening to Alucard and Trevor bicker for a good hour, she was fed up. Getting up and leaving their small campsite Sypha made her way through the trees. She was trying to clear her head of a pounding headache she received, and immerse herself in nature. The forest was quiet, eerily quiet. Sypha knew that most of the animals could sense the danger of the impending doom on the land. So, she suspected they had moved on. Coming to a clearing with a large pond, Sypha inspected the water curiously. Unlike many streams, and ponds this pool had been untouched by the decay of Dracula's destruction. Sypha smiled to herself, she took off her boots gingerly and set them down next to her. She dipped her feet into the cool water, swirling her legs in the shallows. This would be a good place to bathe thought Sypha, she deserved a little time to herself.  She closed her eyes and let herself relax a moment.

It wasn't very long until her peace was interrupted by splashing in the pond. Sypha frowned as to what could be making the noise until a cold wet hand poked her in the thigh. Startled, Sypha bolted up from her spot readying a flame spell.

“ My apologies for the startle, but you are in my pool.” A silken voice said.

A wet, naked woman stood before Sypha. Long silver silken hair flowed in wet waves around her body. In her hair sat a crown of white water lilies tangled and woven into her long tresses. She was inhumanly pale her skin translucent that Sypha could see deep black veins run underneath. The woman eyed Sypha suspiciously with light green eyes, both mischievous and deadly. Some part of Sypha, a base and oh so mortal part of Sypha screamed that this wasn't right that the visage in front of her was _wrong_.

“ I had not known,” Sypha replied at calmly, still raising her fire spell expectantly.

“ You don’t need to be afraid,” Said the woman with a laughing smile.” I won’t hurt you.”          

“ You cannot be too sure these days.” Sypha shot back.

“ Ah, the demons..” An angry look entered her face.

The woman turned slowly, almost surveying the rest of the wood and made a quick glance to the sky.

“ They have scattered the forest creatures.” The silver-haired woman whispered.

Sypha nodded absently with the quiet statement. She stared at the woman curiously finally dropping her fire spell. She sat down again but, Sypha dared not put her feet back into the water.

“ What are you?” Sypha asked.

This creature was clearly not human, Sypha was cautious but her curiosity and knowledge for all things kept her intrigued. Most men would have fled at this point, and Trevor an expert on all things monstrous would kill first and ask questions later.

The woman hummed. Turning again to face Sypha she seemed just as curious.

“ Rusalka. At least that is the name _you_ have given us. I prefer Devana.” The rusalka said disdainfully.

Sypha had heard about the troublesome nature of water spirits. The stories of drowned men found in small ponds or lakes bloated and blue. Or the tales of the unnatural beauty of these spirits, best not to anger them. She sighed at herself, probably should have remembered those stories. And yet,... Devana hadn’t done anything to her. She had been polite even.

“ That is a very beautiful name. Devana is I mean.” Sypha said fumbling slightly on her words. Devana smiled.

“ And what is your name?” The Rusalka questioned.

“ Sypha”

“ A beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” Devana concluded.

  Sypha blushed just a little, the Rusalka smiled and chuckled at that. Devana moved gracefully through the water and plopped herself eagerly beside Sypha. Sypha was still cautious, she didn't want to end up drowned.

  “ So, beautiful Sypha, what brings you to my pool?” Devana asked as she carefully braided her own hair.

 A moment of silence as Sypha thought. Many reasons brought her here. Squabbling companions, a need for momentary quiet, and to think.

   “ I needed to escape for a moment. Your pool seemed serene,” says Sypha.

   Devana hummed again as her green eyes flitted over Sypha.

   “ It was once, now I am growing tired of pushing Dracula's decay out of this forest, out of my pool. Nothing is safe.” Devana sighed. “ I will have to leave here.”

  “ That might be a good idea,” Sypha replied. “ Although I'm confused as to why? Is Dracula not friendly to other...uh...creatures.”

  Devana snorted and laughed. She patted Syphas shoulder softly.

  “ If you mean monster, I am not offended.” Devana corrected. “ Yes and no. He has become too enthralled by grief to understand the delicate balance he upset.”

  Sypha looked at Devana confused waiting for her to elaborate.

  “I tolerate your kind, you can be cruel and disgusting, better off drowned, but you are essential to our survival.” Devana paused. “Vampires need blood to live, werewolves the hearts and flesh of men, sirens lure the unsuspecting, and I drown men and feed on their corpses.”

“ I see,” Sypha whispers shivering under her robes. She feels the urge to bolt. To run from the pool to set this creature on fire, but she doesn’t.

“ And yet,” Devana begins, “ you are curious beings...and even you can show kindness from time to time”

Devana does not continue or elaborate. She leaves her thought to hang in the air. Sypha mulls over her words. Everything has its place and purpose. Even monsters it seems. Devana nods tiredly, she moves gently to face Sypha. Her eyes cast down swirling the water with her fingertips.

“ Although I do understand Dracula’s grief, it is deep and cruel. He won’t stop. Yet, you will not flee. You will stand your ground and fight. Others will fight with you, monsters and humans alike.” Devana smiled. “ Is that not true, speaker? Your prophecy speaks it.”

It took Sypha a moment to recall she had not told the water spirit of her background. Yet, her robes were telling. Sypha nodded slowly, giving Devana a small sad smile. She was going to fight, but she was afraid. Many trials stood ahead of her and her companions. She couldn’t gauge the outcome.

As if sensing her fears Devana gently took Syphas hands. The water spirits fingers were pale, long, and spindly. Surprisingly Devana’s hands were not cold as Sypha expected them to be, (but webbed and oddly slippery) they rubbed gently over her knuckles. A small comfort really. Devana grips Syphas fingers a little tight and then reaches up and gives the young speaker a chaste kiss on the forehead.

“ These are dark days and the world may feel as if it is coming to an end but, there is life. No matter how much Dracula takes, no matter how much his demons devour there will still be life.” Devana grinned showing sharp teeth as she loosens her grip.

Sypha beamed at the beautiful water spirit the creature had eased her mind ever so slightly. She squeezed the thin spindly finger in her hands in reciprocation.

“ May I stay here for a while?,” Sypha asked timidly. “ I’m not quite ready to return to my companions. Although I am still unsure if you wish to drown me.”

Devana laughed, sitting next to Sypha once more. She didn't remove her hands, a comforting gesture which Sypha was grateful for.

“ You may stay, it is not often that a stranger listens to the woes of a monster. You are one of those curious ones. I like you, take me sparing your life as a gift and token of friendship.” Devana answers with ease.

Now it is Sypha’s turn to laugh. This whole situation that she has found herself in is positively ridiculous, but its a comfortable type of crazy. If she's being honest this would only really happen to her or her companions.

I hope you will be safe, little speaker.” Devana said. “ Gods know you will need it.”

Sypha nods that's all she hopes for.

\----=----

When she finally bids the Rusalka farewell they promise to meet again under less tense circumstances. Sypha leaves feeling relieved and less completely morose from when she left. Everything appears a little clearer as does her mission. But now, she still has to deal with her companions, little steps and all that.

Sypha returns to camp just as the sun begins to set. Trevor is sitting on a rock alert and ready to pounce as Alucard appears to be setting up a fire. Trevor is the first to speak once they spot her emerging from the dense brush.

“ Where have you been?” worry, anger, and relief swirl in Trevor’s voice and he tightens his grip on his holy whip.

Alucard stands to full height, mostly to be intimidating (it annoys the shit out of Trevor) and imposing as he stares Sypha down. She, in turn, glares back at him.

“ I was foraging.” She lies. She doesn’t want to but if she utters a word of Devana Alucard and Trevor would chastise her for being gullible and easily manipulated by a monster. Even though they know she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Alucard raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, without a doubt catching her fib.

“ I see,” Alucard answers, “ and what herbs have you returned with?”

 _‘That little piece of-’_ Syphas thought was cut off by a hearty chuckle from Alucard.

“ Breathe Sypha, we understand you needed some… time alone.” Alucard soothed. “ We bicker ceaselessly.”

Alucard glanced at Trevor's alert form, a deep scowl on the other man's face. Sypha nods and smiles tiredly.

“ Just for Christ's sake Sypha don't just walk off please, you damn near gave Alucard a heart attack,” Trevor adds.

“ I was perfectly calm Belmont,” Alucard says throwing an annoyed glance Trevor's way.

 Anger spikes through Sypha like a bolt of lightning. She's just arrived back, she doesn't need this right now. The fire spits and sputters where it burns. The flame turns white and jumps up a few feet higher.

“If you two start fighting again I will light you both on fire.” Sypha declares, “ then leave and fight Dracula on my own.”

 Upon seeing her face, Trevor who seemed to be formulating a retort shuts his mouth so quickly his teeth click. Sypha gives him a smug smile, as their little camp descends into comfortable silence. Sypha takes a calm breath and watches the night sky happily as Alucard sits and cooks some stew over the fire. The night air is cold but not harsh, and the wood around them is silent.

\----=----

They wake the next morning to the wetness of rain, the sky is grey and dark as they load their belonging onto the rickety cart and rig up the horses. The silence from the evening has stayed with them, and now it seems too much. Sypha watches almost numbly as Alucard slots himself in the front of the cart gingerly taking the reins. Trevor slips onto the back and they begin their journey to the Belmont estate once more.

She watches her companions softly, two men, so sad, different but sad. It sits on Trevor like an old coat. Heavy on his body ripped and ragged on the edges, but it has settled comfortably on him. She watches as  Trevor sniffles and grumbles at every bump in the road Alucard steers them in. After a moment she opens her mouth hesitatingly.

“ Trevor,” She calls.

His blue eyes snap to her and he hums in recognition.

“ Do you think of them?” She wonders.

Trevor’s eyes seem to widen at the question, he leans back against the wood of the cart and stays there a moment before meeting her stare once more. Sypha looks at him concerned hoping she hasn’t crossed some line, ready to tell him to forget she spoke at all. Trevor’s voice comes out almost timidly, something that Sypha would never associate with him.

 “ Always,” He says. “ I worry I’ll forget them all.”

“ Happy memories?,” Sypha smiles hopefully.

Trevor mirrors her and offers a kind smile in return, he picks at his whip absentmindedly mind lost in remembrance and eyes cloudy with times gone by. He nods in her direction.

“ Most of them are, some of them aren’t. I think that's what its like with most families.” He laughs. “ My sisters would tease me constantly, said I was too short and skinny to be a hunter. I’d apparently make a pleasant toothpick for some monster.”

Sypha watches Alucard perk his head in interest as they both simultaneously digest the little tidbit of Trevor's past. He kept himself too guarded (not to say Alucard didn’t, but more so) never willingly divulging information unless it was dire. It seemed he was trusting them more.  

“ You had sisters, Belmont?,” Alucard is the first to shake out of his surprise. “You’re such a self-centered brat I would have thought otherwise.”

Trevor glares at the dhampir's backside, Sypha can see him debating whether or not to respond to Alucard's barb. He sighs instead burying himself deeper into his cloak. Sypha, in turn, sends Alucard a frustrated glance. She had finally gotten him to open up. Her efforts dashed by a simple insult, how defeating. She supposes she can try again later when Trevor's relaxed and off-guard.

The journey drags on, Sypha moves to sit next to Alucard when Trevor's snoring becomes a little too much for her. She chuckles at his sleeping form.

“ You’d think a man couldn't sound like a dying hog,” Alucard says under his breath. “ He'll get us eaten by the creatures of the night before we even reach Dracula.”

Sypha giggles.

“ Maybe if you didn't work him up so much, he'd sleep like a normal human.” Sypha pokes Alucard in the shoulder. “ Alucard, you practically antagonize him any chance you have.”

Alucard huffs incredulously.

“ He gives me too many opportunities. The mans a mess Sypha, a drunk, excuse me if I'm disappointed.”

Sypha ponders his words a moment, looking out on the muddy road. Slick and deep cart tracks indent the mud making interesting patterns. The rain hasn't stopped now simply a mere trickle, yet somehow in Syphas eyes it is welcome.

“ I suppose Trevor is not what you expected, but I don't think I was either.” Sypha starts, “ Maybe we all just need to get comfortable with each other. 

Alucard glances at her behind a curtain of thick blonde hair. Golden eyes glide over a pink-cheeked and determined face.

“ And how do you propose we do that?” something glimmers in Alucard's eyes.

Sypha shrugs.

“ A spell, maybe?” She says straight-faced.

Alucard raises an eyebrow giving Sypha a small incredulous look. She stares back at him mischief in her eyes and a broad smile on her lips. Sypha wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, Alucard looks somewhere between scandalized and annoyed, but that quickly morphs into curiosity.

“ Isn’t that a poor use of your abilities Sypha.” Alucard notes, “ Although, I am curious about what you have in mind.”

“ Not really, the spell I have in mind is one that speakers have used for generations. It helps with communication.” Sypha answers easily.

“Oh?” Alucard asks.

“ Would you like to try it?” Sypha asks almost nervously

She carefully extends her hand towards Alucard, she is asking him to trust her without much to go on. He doesn't even know what the spell does. Sypha bites her lips eyes drifting up to watch Alucard reject her, but to her surprise, he doesn’t. Gingerly, he puts his long slender fingers in hers, and Sypha breathes a sigh of relief. She mutters the short incantation under her breath, a warm bronze light emanates from their entwined hands and trails up their arms twisting and encircling. Sypha holds her breath as the light fades. She doesn’t feel anything at first, then slowly she feels the trickle of Alucard's emotions. Sypha closes her eyes.

_Grief._

_Sadness..._

_Apprehension._

_Confusion._

_Fear..._

A sharp intake of breath prompts her to open then again. Alucard's face is hard to read but she can feel everything. His sorrow is almost tangible swarming around him like a pack of angry bees. He holds her gaze until he visibly caves. His face crumples into pure anguish, he brings the cart to a standstill. Hot tears trickled down hitting Syphas pale blue cloak. It surprises her, she did not expect this from their stoic yet irritable vampire.  

“ Sypha..” Alucard seems to plead.

Sypha reaches up and calmly wipes his tears.

“ Thank you.” She says softly.

Alucard attempts to compose himself, Sypha feels like an intruder pulling back gently allowing him to place his walls back up. They will speak more of this later. Except as she reaches to release the spell seeing as it did exactly what it was intended for she comes up empty.

 She can't break the bonds.

‘ _oh no.’_ She thinks as panic begins to grip her.

 “ Sypha are you alright,” Alucard asks, concern peppers his face. He can feel her fear. She laughs nervously attempting again. This time the bronze strands of light return but as she lifts her fingers to break them they tighten dangerously around both their arms.

Alucard watches her hopelessly, as realization and resignation dance across his features.

 “ Fuck.” He says.

 Then they feel it, it's not _theirs._ An emotion slithers into both of them it's cold and tired. Alucard jolts.

  _Annoyance…_

 A groan echoes inside the cart as Trevor stands and stretches. He looks at them for a moment blinking, he groans rubbing his temples, muttering under his breath.

“ What the fuck?” Trevor says clutching his head as if something is fundamentally wrong with his person. Sypha braces herself for the onslaught of Trevor's emotions.

  _Confusion._

_CONFUSION._

_Panic._

 “ What the fuck?” Trevor yells and points in their direction. “ I'm not feeling that, it's you two!”

 Sypha groans at her stupidity. A spell gone awry is never a good thing. She pulls at her hair and bites her lips.

“ I think I may have roped us into something very dangerous,” Sypha admits.

Her companions look horrified.

  
     _Anger..._


	2. Moonlit Reveries- Post Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this wasn't the plan but, now it is. This is kinda like... a buffer chapter... like I guess I'm jumping back and forth between past and present. I guess this is gonna be a longer story than I first intended. Whoops.  
> The next buffer chapter will be entitled: Starlit Interludes. So no one panics.  
> Not to confuse anyone, the first chapter is pre- Dracula defeat, while the second is post. It'll be written in the chapter titles.

At the end of it all, it is deadly silent. Alucard stands over the remains of his father shaking in a way that Trevor finds unsettling. A gold wedding band tinkles to the ground settling in ash, dust, and debris. Alucard makes no move to pick it up, he bows his head slightly allowing his hair to move in front of his face. A golden barrier against whatever horrors lie and wait, but it's just Trevor and Sypha. He moves past them, exiting without grace trembling as he goes. Sypha reaches out to halt Alucard, Trevor gently stops her. He shakes his head at Syphas pleading eyes and waits for Alucard to be out of earshot.

“ He needs time.” is all Trevor can really say.

Time. It took Trevor years to finally come to terms with the death of his family, and there are still times he wakes from cold nightmares about the fire. He wonders if Alucard will be better off than him. Trevor wonders if Adrian will dream of fire, of red eyes and cold expressions.

Sypha picks up the gold ring turning it over in her hands. Her face is neutral as she inspects the band and she slowly settles it in her pocket. Trevor raises an eyebrow, and Sypha merely shrugs.

“ Alucard will want it later. I hope,” she explains. “ It holds love.”

Trevor nods and groans, body finally getting tired. His muscles are sore and overused. And all he really needs now is sleep, but he knows it won’t come here in this castle of unending horror. A castle that was once a home. Sypha slips her hand under his shoulder for support as they make there way out of the tiny room. Trevor has the courtesy to close the door behind him sealing whatever memories inside. The two of them manage to limp their way back to the main foyer, burnt and sleepy they wait for Alucard wrapping bandages around their injuries.

Alucard returns a little before dawn, he looks worse for wear. A neutral expression slips easily on his face. He does not want to let them see that he is weak, that Adrian the man is dead. He slumps down next to them and draws himself inward and takes a deep breath. The three of them don’t say anything, which Trevor is sure is another language between them. The silence is easy, it conveys too little and too much.

Dawn begins to filter through broken doors, a new day has come to greet them. That is when Trevor and Sypha simultaneously decide to stay.

\--=--

The first few days are not easy. Alucard barely appears, locking himself away from them for hours at a time. Trevor and Sypha do not push or prod, they leave him be moving almost like friendly ghosts around him. When night falls Trevor doesn’t sleep, the walls of the castle creak and whistle horribly. Trevor wanders the halls in the dead of night, finally finding a comfortable and impossible ledge jutting out of one of the castles many turrets. He sits and watches the night sky, wondering what the fuck he roped himself into when he decided to stay. A Belmont is a hunter, a wanderer, he is not meant to shut himself in a castle. Hell, even the estate was empty most of the time. His parents always believed the best way to learn was on the hunt.

Trevor huffs and takes a deep breath. He can’t just… leave them. Sypha would definitely be cross if he left without a word, and Alucard, well Trevors sure he wouldn’t notice right now.

“ Trevor..?” The way the voice carries is timid and unmistakably Alucard’s.

Trevor takes a deep breath, he’s not good at being consoling, knowing that that is what Alucard needs right now. If he wanted kind words he would have sought out Sypha. Maybe, Trevor thinks Alucard discovered him on accident. He hums finally in acknowledgement Alucard floats towards him silently.

“ You do realize it’s not safe here.” Alucard begins.

“ I know,” Trevor answers simply.

Trevor feels Alucard’s eyes on him searching carefully for something. Trevor is leaving himself open, making it easier for Alucard to latch onto something.

“ You haven’t been sleeping well.” Alucard isn’t asking. He can see it in the bags that adorn Trevor's face. Trevor nods rubbing at his eyes like a child who’s been up too long. “ It’s the castle isn’t it.”

“ Yeah, fucking thing creaks like my grandmother's' bones.” Trevors says gesturing to the hulking thing.

A chuckle slips past Alucards lips. He looks a little roughed up as well his eyes are puffy and red, hair is slightly dishevelled. They drop once more into silence, but it doesn’t last long when Alucard shuffles towards Trevor a little more. The distance between them closing rapidly and plops himself next to Trevor.

“ Are you...okay?” Trevor asks quietly, he’s not expecting an answer per se. Trevor is simply looking for confirmation

Alucard shakes his head drawing up his knees and staring into his long spindly fingers. He turns to look into Trevor's eyes. His expression is grim.

“ How did you manage this?” Alucard's eyes searching for an easy answer in Trevor's next words. Trevor thinks of fire again. The long wisps of it swirling and licking at his ancestral home. Screams carried by the wind floating to his young ears. He could not move, he could not do anything.

“ I didn’t,” Trevor answers tiredly. “ I was a child.”

“I see,” Alucard says disappointedly.

“ That's not to say it didn't take a long time. You don't exactly just bounce back from this. I focused on surviving...I couldn’t dwell on it long.” Trevor confesses. “ I only pushed it down deep, there was no one to talk to about it or anyone to recognize that I wasn’t okay.”

“ Tell me about it, please,” Alucard whispers.

“ Not right now,” Trevor sighs. Alucard doesn’t need Trevor's trauma to mull over with his own. “You're the one hurting right now.”

Trevor looks over at Alucard's puffy eyes and morose expression and wonders to himself if Alucard has slept at all since the battle against his father. Even with all that vampiric stamina, he’s still, in some senses a human. Alucard is probably running on fumes at this point.

Trevor stands, dislodging Alucard where he snuggled into Trevor’s side. He looks at Trevor with a wide-eyed expression, something like betrayal but softer. Trevor can’t help but smile slightly.

“ Come on, bedtime you mangy vampire,” Trevor says giving Alucard his arm.

“ I’m not tired.” Alucard snorts, like a petulant child.

“ You are,” Trevor says matter-of-factly.

It doesn’t take long for Alucard to give up, he grabs Trevor's arm and holds on as if it is a lifeline. Trevor begins to drift off to Alucard’s room, once they reach the door Trevor coughs, but his vampire friend does not unlatch. Alucard seems dazed.

“ Am I going to have to tuck you in as well?” Trevor says just to be an asshole.

“ I assure you I am not a child,” Alucard responds, snippy as ever.

“ Alright,” Trevor says shrugging and turning away beginning the long trek back to his room. A gentle hand rests on his shoulder for a short moment.

“ Thank you, Trevor.” Alucard murmurs, a hint of a smile in his voice.

Trevor doesn’t answer, but smiles as well, the hand softly retreats and Trevor begins the trek back to his room. The castle suddenly doesn’t seem as bad as it once was.

\----=----

Trevor had always been a light sleeper. It was expected of a hunter alone on the road, anything could kill you in the dead of the night. Which was why he instantly awoke when the door to his room cracked open. He bolted, grasping the knife tucked under his pillow. He throws it wildly at the noise, a squeak emits from the door.

“ Trevor, what. The. Fuck.” Sypha says angrily. The knife is deeply embedded inside the door as Sypha looks at it with fury.

“ Oh. Well, shit...sorry.” Trevor spews eloquently. Sypha gives him a disappointed look.

Trevor raises his shoulders in a sleepy shrug. He doesn’t really appreciate being snuck up on. Trevor takes in Sypha’s petite form, she looks mussed and sleepy just like he does holding up a little flame between her fingers. There are deep dark circles under her eyes, and Trevor wonders if she, much like Alucard has not been sleeping well.

“ You could have killed me you, silly man!” Sypha practically yells pushing her way into Trevors room and crowds into his personal space.

“ We both know it would take a lot more to kill you Sypha,” Trevor says smiling softly, tucking some of Sypha’s hair behind her ear.

“ Well, yes.” Sypha chuckles and beams at him, knife throwing violent acts already forgotten. Her face turns delightfully red at Trevor's easy affection. She slaps his hand away becoming annoyed once again. “ Trevor, I was wondering if I could sleep with you.”

“ as in…?” Trevor wiggles his eyebrows.

“No, you dumb fool. As in literal sleeping… the castle unsettles me. I can’t help feeling as if we’re being watched.” She turns slightly to stare at the open hallway behind her. The castle groans almost in unison with her words. Sypha shudders.

“ I feel it too Sypha. We don’t belong here.” Trevor says sighing, and that is the heart of the matter. Whatever is left of Dracula’s spirit is still here roaming the halls. They are here for Alucard's sake, but how long can they really stay without succumbing to whatever darkness is left here. Tainted with Dracula’s madness.

“ I wish you were wrong,” says Sypha sadly as she closes the door. “ We’ll need to speak with Alucard about it.”

Trevor nods shuffling towards the bed Sypha following quickly behind. They slip easily into the bed, Sypha pulls the covers up and around them. Trevor faces away from Sypha rolling onto his side, but she quickly slips her cold hands around his waist. Sypha nuzzles his back.

“ Fuck, Sypha you’re freezing.” Trevor hisses.

“ And you dear hunter are very warm.” He may not be able to see her, but Trevor knows that she is grinning. Trevor lets out a deep breath and stifles an exasperated groan. She will not be moving anytime soon.

Trevor may not want to admit it but sleeping next to someone is very comforting. They easily drift off to sleep.

The peace does not last long however, a brisk knocking sound comes from the door. Trevor rolls over dislodging Sypha who mutters something annoyedly in her sleep. The sharp knocking comes again, and Trevor gets up stumbling towards the door and opens it without a word. Alucard stands before him fidgeting. Trevors' eyes are barely open, he’s exhausted and has been rudely interrupted several times this night. He barely gets any sleep as it is.

“ May I com-” Before he can finish, Trevor grabs his arm pulling him through the door. There is very little resistance on Alucard’s part which Trevor is grateful for.

Trevor pulls him over towards the bed which is perfectly big enough for three people.

“ Get in,” Trevor says with no tact.

“ I-I haven’t even explained myself.” Alucard’s stares at him incredulously. His voice shrill. “ Is that Sypha?”

Trevor opts to ignore him, because yes, of course, that’s Sypha.

“ ‘m tired Alucard. You don’t want to sleep alone. We get it.” Trevor mumbles, gesturing around.

Alucard seems to ponder this for a moment and deflates immediately. He takes a sharp intake of air.

“ I hate it when you’re right.” Alucard answers him. “ and you’re barely awake.”

“ God bless me. Can we sleep now?” Trevor says a little forcefully.

Alucard nods moving towards the bed and pulling up the thick comforter around his shoulders. He is careful not to disturb Sypha as he shifts around, but sometimes even a graceful vampire isn’t graceful enough. Sypha wakes slowly looking up blearily at Alucard. She smiles rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and grunts. A very Trevor like grunt.

“ I’m sorry to have woken you Sypha. Although, I’m a bit confused as to why you are here in Trevor's bed and not your own?” Alucard questions.

“ Couldn’t sleep, I’m used to large caravans with many people sleeping together,” Sypha answers quickly her voice raspy with sleep. “ And the castle is....”  

“ creepy,” Trevor supplies.

“ I was going to say not exactly homey.” Sypha glares.

“ I see,” Alucard says neutrally. “...It doesn’t have the most welcoming presence.”

Trevor groans behind them, flopping on the bed without care. He’s tired and hasn’t slept in 24 hours, dear lord, it feels like an eternity. Sypha rolls her eyes at him but seems to understand his soft whining.

“ Our hunter has the right idea. We really need to sleep. I’d like to rifle through the Belmont library tomorrow bright and early. There's a whole section on necromancy I hadn’t noticed until two days ago.” Sypha pauses a moment. “ And I think there is a conversation we’ve all been putting off.”

“ I… don’t understand, a conversation?” Alucard asks confused.

“ Something to worry about in the morning Alucard. It’s time to sleep.” Sypha says sternly, rubbing Alucard's shoulder affectionately.

Trevor perks up at this comment. He crawls and musses up the covers gently taking a spot behind Alucard, who is now quite effectively sandwiched between them. Alucard’s shoulders lose their tension as he lays between them. Trevor hopes he feels safe between them like this as Alucard's curls into Sypha. Trevor, in turn, presses himself into Alucard's back. The dhampir hums but does not move. Tired they all drift off into dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK GOD DAMMIT ITS BEEN TOOOOOOO LONG. I'm sorry for the delay...

**Author's Note:**

> Synecdoche refers to a figure of speech that means part of a whole or vice-versa. I always like a good I can read your emotions and mind and now we have a problem story. it's good stuff.


End file.
